


Home Sweet Home

by DreadWolfSong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfSong/pseuds/DreadWolfSong





	Home Sweet Home

Dorian began searching the crowd, waiting for a glimpse of him. He wouldn't be hard to miss, that Bull; it'd be nigh impossible to miss him, really. But still he looked. And looked. 

 

He tried to tell himself that it was merely lust that was making his heart pound so, but he knew better.

 

He was terrified. That something would happen to the Bull on his way to the capital. That something had happened since their last reunion and no one had gotten word to him. Maker, what would he even do without him?

 

"Ser?" Dorian suddenly heard, nearly jumping out of his skin in the process. He looked down. At his leg was a small, malnourished child, looking like he was terrified that Dorian would eat him. He felt a pang of sadness and grief; over the poor child's state, and Iron Bulls obvious desire for children. 

 

"Yes, little one? What do you need?" Dorian spoke, quiet and gently as he could. 

 

The child blushed, unused to being treated as such. "The tall man told me to give you this. I'm s'pose to wait for you, ser." He then thrust a letter into Dorians hand. It warmed him that he referred to Bull as the tall man, and not the Ox-man, as most of his countrymen do. 

 

The letter simply said 

 

"Kadan-follow the imekari. Don't give him gold, give him food. Hasn't has a meal in a week." 

 

The letter needed no signature. Bulls comically tiny, cramped handwriting was a dead giveaway. Dorian smiled, then quickly frowned. What was he to do with the child? Thinking quickly, he stood. 

 

"I know you’re to lead me to the tall man. How about we visit a few food stalls at the market first? It's on our way, and I'm feeling peckish. You can even pick the merchants-I'm sure you know the best ones!" 

 

The child looked puzzled, but obeyed. The tall man did say that there would be a reward in store for him. 

 

Half an hour later, Dorian had two baskets, one on each arm, filled to the brim with food; everything from cheeses and bread, to sweets like honey cake. In one was a bottle of Bulls favorite tevinter ale, and in the other was a pitcher of fresh milk. He felt a momentary pang of guilt, having the child see him with so much food. But he would not have to wait for food for much longer. 

 

The child led him through the busy streets, being ever watchful. Soon, he led Dorian to an abandoned blacksmith shop; slightly run down, but still in one piece, with enough of a roof to keep out any rain. In a show of good faith, the child opened the door, going in ahead of Dorian. He smiled, quickly following. 

 

As soon as he walked in, the child took the two baskets from him, just in time for Dorian to be swept off the ground in a crushing embrace. The worry left Dorian in a rush, to be replaced by-of all things-tears. He was safe. His Amatus was safe, and here, and he was loved. He is still loved.

 

"Hey, none of that." Bull jokingly chided. "I'm fine, see?" He grinned. And then became serious again. "I've missed you too, Kadan. So much." 

 

Dorian chuckled weakly, tears still evident in his voice as he spoke; "Why do we keep doing this to ourselves? Why do we make this difficult?." 

 

"Because it would be damn near impossible to hide a GIANT fucking QUINARI in this city?" Bull griped, annoyed. This, again. "Kadan, it's not that I don't want to be here; I just can't bare the thought of endangering you. If my being away keeps you safe.." He trailed off, not willing to say any more.  

 

"Honestly, I've...thought about taking a little vacation." Dorian responded, trying to keep his voice light. "I think Mae could keep things in order for a while, and it's been ages since we paid our lovely inquisitor and her commander a visit. I think I could spare...oh, perhaps a month or so? What do you think?" 

 

Bulls eye widened, then so did his smile. "You sly dog. You've been planning this, haven't you?" 

 

"Since our last reunion, yes." He replied wryly. Mae would kill him. 

 

Bull laughed, deep and meaningfully. "Kadan, you sure know how to warm this old merc heart." 

 

It was then that they remembered the child. He was still standing there, as if waiting to be dismissed. Bull beckoned him forward; after a look at Dorian, he obeyed. 

 

"What's your name, Imekari?." He questioned. His voice had an unfamiliar pitch to it. 

 

"What does that word mean?" The child asked, worried. 

 

"It means 'little one' in my language" bull simply states. The child nods, taking it. Then frowns. "I don't really have a name. My mother didn't give me one, and the orphanage just refers to us with a number." 

 

Bulls face because stoic at that, and Dorian’s heart went out to this child with no name, no family, and no home.  

 

"I didn't have a name when I was your age, either. I gave myself one a few years ago. Maybe we could get you your own name." Bull spoke softly, as if to a startled animal. For someone that was raised in the Qun, Bull was excellent with children. It warmed Dorians heart. And now, he wondered-what was to become of this nameless little child?

 

Bull took one of the baskets, the one with the milk, and handed it to the child. "Here's your payment. The milk won't last, but the rest will." 

 

Dumbfounded, the child almost dropped the basket, then sat down and began eating it on the spot. Bull and Dorian could do nothing but laugh, and dig in to their own basket. 

 

They ate in silence for a bit, before Bull started in on his usual banter; the jobs he'd taken lately, The Chargers antics, Krems disastrous attempts at flirting with bar maids. Dorians tales of attempting to get his countrymen to turn over a new leaf paled in comparison to Bulls tales. Sure, they exchanged letters as often as they could, but that would never beat actually hearing the Bulls deep baritone. 

 

They argued; Dorian demanded that Bull stay with him, in the Pavus household. Said he wouldn't take no for an answer, if only to see his mother die of shock. Bull was steadfast, adamant that he not put Dorian, or Maeveris, in trouble. They went around and around, neither really winning. 

 

Until the child began coughing.

 

At first, neither man reacted. Children cough all the time, right? But then it happened again. And again. The boy tried to take a drink of milk, but coughed halfway through and choked. 

 

Dorian stilled, his heart aching. He remembered being a small child, probably this boys age, and and having the Winter Fever; wishing and hoping his father would come talk with him, sit with him, just acknowledge him. His mind swam, thinking about what he could possibly do. He'd never been a very proficient healer, but maybe Mae...

 

Suddenly, Dorians inner rambling was interrupted by the boy coughing, again. He heard Bull say 'Oh, fuck it.' Before he strode forward and picked the child up, a simple feat that he only needed one hand to do. 

 

The child was crying now, scared and embarrassed and miserable. He was probably used to scoldings, or worse, Dorian realized. He began stuttering out an apology, an apology that Bull cut off quickly.

 

"No. Never. You hear me, Imekari? Do not apologize for hurting. Do not apologize for sickness. Do not apologize for fear. Never to me. Do you understand?" Bulls voice was gruff, gentle, and full of the quiet fear that he reserved for few occasions. 

 

Calmed, the boy settled into Bulls embrace, the coughing fit still wracking his tiny body. Bull plucked the last honey treat from the basket, offering it to the boy. 

 

"Here, try. I promise that if you can eat it, it will help your throat." Bravely, and probably out of hunger, he took it, chewing slowly, a grin spreading across his face when he realized that Bull was right. Bull chuckled, the most lovely of sounds. 

 

"What should we do?" Bull asked, somber. 

 

Dorian hesitated. Mae would surely kill him if he left the child to fend for himself. His mother would kill him for bringing an urchin into the Pavus estate. Bull would be crushed if the child died because they did nothing. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak, about to say that they could bring him to the city orphanage and instruct them to care for him. He almost said it. He really did. Until he focused on Bulls face. His expression was familiar, but only to Dorian and three other people; 

 

It was the same expression he had, when he was faced with sacrificing The Chargers. The expression his face held in the moment before Winn told him to call the retreat, to save his men. 

 

Well, shit. 

 

Mother was going to kill him. Dorian stood up, brushing the dust off his robes as he did so. Gesturing at Bull, he picked up the baskets and led the way back to the Pavus mansion. To his home. Gingerly, Bull stood up, cradling the child to his chest, following Dorian. Pausing at the door, Dorian took off his cloak and threw it over the child, over Bulls shoulder. 

 

"The less people that see a Quinari carrying a malnourished child, the better." He offered by way of explanation. Nodding, Bull followed his Kadan. 

 

They wound their way through the streets, more cautiously this time. Dorians thoughts were racing. Besides a bed, a bath, and food, what else would the child need? He started making a mental list; clothes, shoes, a few healing potions. What else did children need? Toys, certainly. Children liked toys, yes. He shot a sidelong look at Bull, making the decision to give Bull some gold and tell him to go shopping for the child later. Bull would like that. Any reason to make the lummox smile. 

 

It didn't take long for them to arrive home, and naturally Mae was already there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "Well, well. Dorian, I let you out for a few hours, and you come back with a rather large Quinari, who I can only assume is your dear beloved. Now, what kind of trouble did you get into?" 

 

Flushing slightly, Dorian tried to stammer out a response, but was cut off by Bull. 

 

"We need a bed, a bath, and a healer." He went to take off the cloak, adding "ma'am" to the end of his statement. 

 

When Mae saw the tiny, shivering child, she gasped, startled. "Makers Breath. Did you literally FIND a child, Dorian darling? No, wait, you can explain later. Let's get him indoors. A hot bath and a healing potion will do him wonders. Hand him here, Bull." She gently encourages. 

 

Reluctantly, Bull handed the boy over to her, grunting as he did so. Dorian could tell that he wasn't pleased, but this was the perfect opportunity to send Bull to buy the child a few things. 

 

"Amatus, would you do me a favor? The child will need a few things after his bath. Something for his throat. Clothes and shoes. Perhaps even a few toys? I'm sure you could find a few things." Working to keep his tone light, he handed over his coin purse, not even wincing as he did so. Bull looked down at the purse and grinned, happy with his new task. 

 

"Anything for you, Kadan." With that, and with the smile still in place, he left for the market place. 

 

A half hour later, the child was clean, and wearing clean, brand new clothes, clothes that actually fit. He sat up in the bed and eagerly clapped his hands in joy over all the wonderful things that Bull was pulling out of the sack. The best, Bull saved for last; it was a little stuffed dragon. Made out of dyed lambs wool, it succeeded in being cute and ferocious all at once. Seeing Bull with the child pulled on Dorians heartstrings, one by one. Wiin was never going to let him hear the end of it. He could already perfectly imagine her reaction. 

 

Dorian was broken out of his reverie by Bull soothing the child. He needed sleep, in order to heal. But he was adamant that he did in fact not need to go to sleep. Bulls gruff voice softened, gentled. 

 

"Will it help you to sleep if I tell you that I will stay here until you fall asleep? That I will be here when you awake? Will that help, imekari?" 

 

Nodding, the child relented, and it dawned on Dorian that the child felt safe. Such a small being, and he felt safe around Bull. Around HIM, the dreaded magister. It made Dorian feel..well, he didn't know how it felt, but it put a lump in his throat nonetheless. Bull went to push the child's hair behind his ears, and...they were pointed. Not so sharply as Wiins, but more like.."Like a Quinari" Dorian barely breathed. Shit. A half Quinari orphan. A sick half Quinari orphan. In his house. Maker, what if someone retaliated? What if someone tried to hurt the child? 

 

Dorian felt insurmountable anger building in him at the thought. He made the mental note to teach the child self defense, and soon. Also, maybe he should write to Cullen, ask for one of those ridiculous guard dogs. Maker, a DOG. 

 

Once the child was asleep, Bull stood up, stretching his bad leg. Mae ushered them over. "I think he'll be ok. Seems like he had the beginnings of pneumonia, but between the bath, the potions, and the healer, I think we caught it. That does, however" she continued "beg the question; where is he to go once he is back to full health? If he's sent back to the streets he'll surely catch cold again. The orphanage clearly doesn't even seem to notice that he's not there. You could see if Commander Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan would be ok with raising him, but they did just have their 2nd child.." She trailed off, giving her opinion but leaving the choice up to him, as always. 

 

"Indeed. Well, Amatus, what do you think? We've never spoken of children, and this one has, quite literally, fallen into our arms. But if children are not your cup of tea, we will.." Dorian trailed off, stunned by Bulls expression of shock mingled with joy. 

 

"You mean..Kadan..you can't be serious. Do..you..you want this? With me? I mean..shit, raising a kid with anyone was something so far out of what I let myself think about, for so many years. But, with you..." 

 

"You do realize that he's at least half Quinari, Bull? You had to have seen it, as clearly as I have. What would be more fitting than him being raised by you? Show him that the Tal-Vasoth are not are fearful and monstrous outcasts that the Qun says they are." 

 

Bull mulled it over, taking Dorians words to heart. "I..suppose..I could take a merc job nearby. Maybe even do some security jobs in the city. Stay close by. I..I think he'd like that. But..Kadan..are you sure?"

 

Dorian laughed at that. "Am I sure? I've never dealt with children in my life. I'm terrified that I'll scare him, or hurt him, or be the same father to him that my father was. But, after spending so many years with Wiin, with her kind heart..I can't throw him out in the cold. My black heart has sadly melted." 

 

Laughing, Bull scooped him up into a hug, pulling him tight, which made Mae laugh along with them. Dorian couldn't remember being this happy. His best friend, Wiin, had her happiness. His Amatus was here and safe and staying. He had this child, already pulling on his heartstrings, to dote upon. He was making the world right, a little at a time. 

 

Once he was on his feet, Dorian instructed one of his servants to run a hot bath, something that both he and Bull sorely needed. Feeling Bulls hand on his arm, he turned, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Amatus? Something else you wish to ask? Maker knows that I can scarcely deny you anything." He remarked wryly. 

 

"Well, um..I was thinking. The imekari needs a name. He make think of his own, but if he doesn't..what do you think about naming him Felix?" At that, Bull raised his head, his eyes dancing. Dorian felt his heart constrict. Maker, what had he ever done to deserve this lummox? 

 

"I think..that that would be fitting, yes." He simply said. 

 

Bull grinned at that, and it was the most beautiful thing Dorian had ever seen. Bull had his family. He was home.  

 

Now, came the truly frightening part; to tell mother. 

 


End file.
